runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:15 Year Anniversary Celebrations!
Reminisce down memory lane as we take you through a blast from the past with our RuneScape birthday celebrations. Over the next four weeks we'll be taking the most memorable highlights from the past 15 years, and montaging them together with our favourite moments, to bring you one of the most nostalgic RuneScape birthdays yet. You'll soon start to notice some of Party Pete's modifications around Gielinor, including festive bunting in the GE, lanterns on trees, and new logos on the lodestones. Other than Party Pete going a bit wild with the party decorations, there is also a birthday version of The Drop, a 15th Anniversary garden, a unique party buff, as well as a handful of special items, overrides and emotes all to be unlocked. Login now and speak to Party Pete in the party area to receive a free 15th Anniversary party box of birthday goodies to help you get into the party spirit. Each gift box contains a Prismatic lamp, a Prismatic star, an unowned statue and 10 party hat fragments. Ironman accounts will also gain a free gift box, but they will not receive the Prismatic star and lamp. '' Don't miss the party! Head North of Falador to find the dedicated party venue for yourself or read on to find out more about Party Pete's party plans! ---- '''The Birthday Party Hub ' Party Pete has really gone all-out this year with the new party venue - complete with a statue garden with a plinth for every year, a food banquet suited to feed a small army, and - of course - a specially crafted tiered RuneScape birthday cake. But it doesn't just stop there - there's more. Every half an hour, there will be a two-minute confetti shower around each lodestone (except Prifddinas), accompanied by a world message to announce the forthcoming of a balloon drop. Each day you will be able to pop up to 50 balloons, which will reward you with either gold, a Prismatic star or lamp, an unowned statue piece, or additional party hat fragments. After you have popped 15 balloons, you will unlock the 15 year tunic, which you can access from your wardrobe. Pop 50 balloons, and you can unlock your very own 15th anniversary balloon. This will allow you to bank any item of your choice, once every 30 minutes. You may also notice the various portals which will spawn around the free-to-play areas of Gielinor. If you find one, make sure you interact with it to gain an unowned statue! If you are lucky enough to acquire a statue from a balloon drop or through a portal, they will automatically be added to the right statue plinth in the Anniversary garden. There are 15 statues in total - one statue to represent each RuneScape year. Don't worry if you don't partake in celebrations for the next 4 weeks. The portals will stay around for the entire year so you may stumble across a few on your adventures! For every four statues you find, you shall be rewarded generously! *Find your first four statues, and you will unlock a limited edition birthday dance emote. ''' *Find eight statues and you will unlock '''RuneScape Classic's Skilling thought bubble animation! These can be used on 19 in-game skills but will not represent Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged, Magic, Constitution and Dungeoneering. The 2D billboard thought bubbles can be toggled via the miscellaneous game settings menu. *If you manage to acquire 12 statues in the garden, you will gain the second 15th birthday emote which will get progressively longer throughout the year; a new move added each month on login to accommodate all 15 years. Collect all of the statues to unlock our super special, cosmetic override: Cracker Wings! The Drop will also run every half an hour, featuring 15 questions about RuneScape history. Just talk to Fame in the party area to get started. If you get all 15 questions right, you can look forward to receiving a huge Prismatic star and the title: The Historian. Tempted by the RuneScape birthday cake? Don't worry about your New Year Resolution's or your post-Christmas diet plan; this is one of the few times where cake will actually make you healthier! Once every three minutes, you can help yourself to a slice of the birthday cake if you're feeling peckish, to regain HP scaled to your Constitution level. Be sure to come back to the Anniversary garden often - Once per day you can click on any of the Banquet Tables to receive an additional 5% XP buff that lasts for 24 hours in the 15th Anniversary party area! Be sure to use the suitably placed bank chest in the party area to make the most of this training boost. ---- Enjoy! Enjoy all of our wicked birthday celebrations, and let us know your thoughts over on the forums. The RuneScape Team ---- This Week's Streams Each week we stream developer Q&As, in-game events and more. Watch our streams and find our full streaming schedule over on our Twitch channel. Check our YouTube channel, too, for recap videos of streams you may have missed! This week, we're celebrating 15 years of RuneScape history! Gower Brothers Q&A| 17:00 UTC, Tuesday 5th January We're delighted to welcome the creators and founders of RuneScape, Andrew and Paul Gower, for a special hour-long stream tomorrow. We'll be looking back at 15 years' worth of RuneScape history chatting about the special 15th birthday documentary, and also getting an update on the Gower Quest due for release later in the year. You do not want to miss it! Ask your questions for the team on our forums, Reddit, or by using the hashtag #GowerQA and #RuneScapeAt15 on Twitter. And we'll see you at 5pm on Tuesday! Be there! 15th Birthday Story Time | 18:00 UTC, Tuesday 5th January Straight after the Gower Brothers Q&A, we'll be grabbing some of our most experienced JMods and asking them to reminisce about their favourite RuneScape memories. If you're a long-term player, newbie, or interested in knowing about what's happened within RuneScape's 15-year history, then this stream is for you. Don’t miss it! ---- Community Competitions Player Gallery 56 - 15th Birthday What's your most memorable moment in RuneScape? Share your three most memorable moments with us for a chance to win some awesome 15th Birthday goodies! How you present them is entirely down to you so you can get as creative as you like. Head over to our Forums to find out more information about how to enter and for our full Terms and Conditions. Competition closes 12:00 UTC on Friday 29th January 2016. Categoría:Game updates Categoría:4 de enero updates Categoría:2016 updates